


(i don't really need these fingers) if i don't get to touch your spine

by anabsolution



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bath Sex, M/M, obviously cause they're an Established Couple, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabsolution/pseuds/anabsolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It feels like hours he had been there, eyes closed, sleepy, and not yet sober. Not even washed yet, unsure what time it is or when to expect Louis home, but feeling still too comfy in the relaxing bubble bath, he closes his eyes again and promises himself 5 more minutes…</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>He wakes to a voice.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Room for me?”</i></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Louis and Harry have sex in their lavish bathtub.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(i don't really need these fingers) if i don't get to touch your spine

**Author's Note:**

> just felt like writing something since it's been a long while. i'm not really working on anything else at the mo, but even a little bit of writing like this can help inspire me to do more. even though this is literally All Smut. 
> 
> also this is unbeta'd and only skimmed over once for errors, so all mistakes are mine obvi. thnx

Harry had spent the majority of his Friday on his feet, running household errands in the beginning of the day and in the evening, making appearances at two events that ended up lasting hours. By the time he gets home, it’s nearing midnight and slightly tipsy from champagne as he is, he suddenly feels like taking a bath. Spontaneous decisions laced from alcohol can sometimes be a blessing.

While his bath runs almost steaming hot water, he thinks about calling Louis, maybe partly to have quickie phone sex, but mostly just to hear his voice. Before grabbing his phone, he thinks better of it, worried Louis and Liam might be on a roll with a certain track they’re working or something to that effect. Harry wouldn’t wanna be the one to ruin that, not that Louis would ever fault him.

Harry lies in the spacious jacuzzi bath, ceramic curving up against his back comfortably. Candles spread around the otherwise dark bathroom, flickering flames. When the water, topped off with bubbles, reaches mid-chest height, Harry toes the faucet, turning the water off, sinking down in the water far enough to keep the bubbles from reaching his nostrils.

The water stills hot against his reddening skin, just how he likes it. To burn a little, feel it all a little too much.

It feels like hours he had been there, eyes closed, sleepy, and not yet sober. Not even washed yet, unsure what time it is or when to expect Louis home, but feeling still too comfy in the relaxing bubble bath, he closes his eyes again and promises himself 5 more minutes…

He wakes to a voice.

“Room for me?”

He jerks in the tub, turning to face Louis. “Hi,” he croaks, but relaxes as he see Louis already stripping off his trousers. “‘Course.”

“Fall asleep in the tub again?” Louis smiles one foot stepping into the water, across Harry’s eyeline.

“Seems it,” Harry mumbles, voice still laced in grogginess.

Louis sits in the opposite end of the tub, but leans forward toward Harry, reaching a hand to his face. Harry spreads his legs to accommodate Louis’s movement. “You have a little…” Louis trails off, fingers dabbing at the bubbles above Harry’s lips, making Harry giggle. Louis pecks his lips once and whispers, “Missed you.”

Harry hums, lips still puckered in want of more kisses. “Missed you more.” 

Louis slides back to his end of the tub, hands massaging at both of Harry’s feet, making Harry groan and slip into the water further.

“How was the writing session?” Harry asks, eyes slipping closed as Louis digs his thumbs into the tendons of his aching feet.

“Good, I think,” Louis responds, hands sliding up to Harry’s calves, lifting one of his shaved legs out of the water to rest on the edge of the tub. Harry opens his eyes to watch as Louis presses his lips to the corner of his inner knee, continuing up his thigh slowly. “Liam came up with some good ideas,” he whispers, breath coming out hot against Harry’s wet skin.

“Mm,” Harry moans, distracted from Louis’s practiced lips and hands on his body. “No talk of Liam while you’re making me hard.”

Louis chuckles, adding his other hand to press back Harry’s hairless thigh closer to his chest. He sucks gently on the sensitive skin there, making Harry’s pulse quicken and skin feel aflame. Every moment with Louis feels simultaneously new, unique, exciting, dangerous and still familiar, experienced. Every look, every touch, every laugh… it’s all the first time, that excitement from the uncertain and unknown, but also one of the countless other times that Harry can pull from his memory, relating it to this moment. The thought warms Harry’s body in the cooling water.

The dim light provided from the candles curves over Louis’s glorious skin. Every movement he makes, the light seems to follow. Shadowy figures dance over his body, light illuminating around him. His slow blinking eyes follow Harry’s, piquing curiously as to what’s going on in Harry’s head.

“Shit, do you know how beautiful you are?” Harry groans, overwhelmed with the man in front of him.

“Shush.” Louis shakes his head, and goes back to sucking sweet bruises on Harry’s thighs. Harry uses his other foot to unsnake the drain, so the both of them have more room to touch each other but can still enjoy the water. The draining water exposes more of Harry’s legs, giving Louis unbruised skin to tease at, turning the skin from pale, white to purples and dark blues. The closer to his groin Louis’s mouth gets, where he’s leaving open-mouthed, wet kisses, his tongue pressing out against the muscle, Harry feels himself get harder, his dick curving up against his stomach, peaking out of the water.

Harry foots the drainhold down again, before he loses his thought process. “Louis,” Harry whines, catching Louis’s attention. “You’re teasing, please do something.”

Louis always made him feel like his body was actually his. Years of oftentimes feeling unearthed, unconnected to his own body, like it couldn’t really belong to him. It belonged to everyone else. He could be okay with that, it wouldn’t bother him. But that first time Louis laid his precious hands on him, when this body touched that body, charged with such sexual tension, Harry knew it would never be the same. He would always know what it was like to finally feel at home in his own body, because a single look from Louis, a soft caress, or a gentle fucking, could always place him back. That connection is irreplaceable.

“Alright, baby,” Louis obliges, voice quiet. When he stands up in the tub to reach over to the cabinet above the sink where they stash travel bottles of lube, Harry finally gets a load of how hard Louis is without bubbles obstructing the view. Harry bites his lip, even teasing himself with the excitement of getting that inside him.

“Naughty boy,” Louis jibes from above, like he can read Harry’s mind. He probably can. Harry shrugs in response, unbothered, still maintaining eye contact with Louis’s cock. Louis sits on his haunches in the tub, scooting closer between Harry’s long, stretched apart legs. He places a hand over Harry’s chest, feeling the pitter-patter of his beating heart. Harry brings his hand up to enclose Louis’s, grappling it up and putting his fingertips to his lips, sweet pecking kisses preceded by long, wet sucks. “Shit, Haz,” Louis goans, eyes fluttering, while Harry’s taking two fingers down. “Didn’t need to do that.”

Again, Harry shrugs in response, unbothered. “Wanted to.”

As quick as lightning, Louis is cupping Harry’s neck and pulling him in for a hot kiss, licking into his mouth like he’s sweet as candy. Sometimes Louis will do this to get Harry even more hot and bothered, when he thinks Harry might believe he has too much of the upperhand, not that Louis always minds Harry having the upperhand. He knows this kind of kissing gets Harry pliant and needy, desperate for action. He bites Harry’s plump bottom lip, pulling it forward and Harry moans like he can’t stand it, yet can’t get enough of it.

Louis’s lips move from his mouth up to Harry’s earlobe, tugging gently. Before Harry even knows it, Louis’s finger is already pressing at his hole, slick with lube. He hadn’t even seen Louis uncap it or coat his fingers, but he guesses that’s not a concern when Louis’s pointer finger is probing at him so expertly. Harry inhales, ready for the second finger because he knows that’s how Louis always does it unless the only thing they’re doing at any given time is fingering Harry, which, if either of them have anything to do with it tonight, will not be all.

Louis inserts the second finger on a twist, just as Harry predicted, and it feels thick and intrusive, nothing like Louis’s cock, but extraordinary in its own way. Harry pants, barely able to see through the leftover bubbles, though they’re beginning to disappear. He grips onto Louis’s bicep, arching when Louis aims for his prostate.

The arm Harry’s gripping moves, the hand attached curling over his cock and pumping at the same speed as the fingers jabbing into him. Harry moans loudly, thankful they’re in the privacy of their own home. He does, however, wish they had a mirror above their bathtub. That would be a good investment.

“Don’t--,” Harry starts, crying out as Louis presses in a third finger, “don’t let me come yet.”

Immediately, Louis removes his hand from his cock. He swirls his fingers inside Harry, causing Harry’s vision to go out of focus. Louis’s fingers curl together, making one huge point of pressure against his prostate, unrelenting and unforgiving.

“Oh, God, please fuck me. I can’t--,” he begs, hands going up to his own wild hair and pulling for some sort of relief. Louis grins, releasing his fingers primly. His cock is slicked up in less than a minute. He pulls Harry’s thighs over his own, letting Harry’s back rest against the firm and cold tub ceramic.

The press of his cockhead against Harry’s hole is unlike anything else. The warm, comforting first push that Harry is always desperate for, sucking Louis in like that’s where he belongs. The push of Louis’s cock is thick, hard, unyielding. Harry cries out, but feels at home. He slams into Harry finally, bottoming out and planting his hands firmly on Harry’s waist for leverage to fuck into him.

Louis’s fingers flutter over the curly bits of Harry’s hair, pushing them from his face so he can kiss all over as he moves agonizingly slow, so little friction or movement Harry doesn’t understand how Louis has such restraint and he wants to cry a little. Louis knows that so he kisses as a distraction.

“You’re so hot,” Louis breathes against his forehead. “You’re so wonderful… Jesus.”

Harry whines, unable to find words. He wants to say I love you, I love you, I love you, but all he can do is choke and garble when Louis angles particularly well. Louis begins picking up the pace, still holding Harry’s waist in place, so he can’t move along with the thrusts like his body is begging to do.

Tears spring to Harry’s eyelashes at the frustration of being held down and the gentleness of Louis’s dick rocking into him, even though he likes it like that. Louis kisses Harry’s eyes shut, wraps a hand into his hair and tugs forcefully. Harry hums, waiting for him to do it again while Louis sucks a bruise into his jawline.

Louis’s hand stays curled into Harry’s hair, tight, while he brings his other arm around Harry’s waist to help lift Harry slowly out of the water and onto his lap, their chests pressed firmly together, mouths entangled, panting together as Louis bucks into Harry on every upstroke and Harry can finally grind onto Louis on every downstroke.

“Fuck,” Harry spits as the angle changes. He could almost cry with overwhelming sensitivity of his whole shaking body, even as tightly as Louis holds him. They fuck slow, hard, Louis giving it to him like their lives depend on it, Harry taking it like he’s never begged for anything more. If it came down to it, he never would.

Harry’s nails dig in where they rest at Louis’s sides, close to his ribs. He’s sure if he’d scratch down the column, it would draw blood from Louis’s skin, but the way Louis’s fucking into him, bringing him so close, makes Harry’s body go stock still, like his heart’s completely suspended from reality, only able to just feel where his body meets Louis’s.

It’s filthy and wet, the water from the bath splashing around them and Louis loses his grip around Harry’s waist almost dropping him back into the water. Fortunately he grounds himself, and is able to press Harry up against the ceramic edge.

“So close,” Harry pants, head falling back. He gasps when Louis starts pounding into him the quickest and hardest he has the entire time. He knows any second now Louis’s gonna bring his hand down to wrap around Harry’s abandoned dick, so he whispers with as much strength as he can, “Let me-- let me come on your cock.”

Louis jerkily nods, gripping Harry’s hair to tug him up to his face where they can kiss. “Come on, come on,” Louis urges, never losing pace with his thrusts. Harry’s mind goes hazy with dizziness. He forcefully clenches hard around Louis’s dick, barely giving Louis any leeway to move inside anymore, and comes like that. He can barely breathe as he finally loosens his tight hold, sliding further down on his cock, despite the oversensitivity, and riding Louis to his orgasm.

The two of them disentangle their lower halves from each other, wincing and breathing hard. Their bodies align once more to lay down in each other’s arms in the tub. Despite the water being uncomfortably cold at this point to any other person, for them it only cools their overheated bodies.

“Do you think it’s this good for other people?” Louis asks, spent, mouth attached to the column of Harry’s slick neck.

“No,” Harry answers earnestly, fingers trailing down Louis’s spine, feeling the rise and fall of both their chests together. “It could never be this good for other people.”

Louis raises his head, chin resting on the back of his hands over Harry’s chest. “Has to be true, cause, shit, being with you, like in literally any capacity, is just... fucking otherworldly.”

Harry grins fiercely, gripping the base of Louis’s thighs and pulling him up further in Harry’s lap. “I know you’re trying to be sweet, but fuck, you’re gonna make me hard again.”

Louis smiles mischievously, eyebrows waggling. “Good, my plan is working then.”

Harry reaches in the water and splashes Louis’s face, making Louis scramble and Harry cackle.

“Oh, you fucking twat,” Louis chides, pretending to roll up his non-existence sleeve. “I’m gonna get you for that.”

“No!” Harry screams, laughing, jumping to his feet and practically tripping out of the tub. Louis is quick behind and tackles Harry once they reach the bedroom. It surprises Harry and they both tumble to the ground, Louis on his back and Harry’s limbs trapping him. 

They both try to gather their breaths, Harry smiling big and bright above him. Eventually Louis presses a small forgiving kiss to Harry’s teeth. “Alright, get off me, you lug. I would like to be able to breathe, you know.”

Harry rolls over, sighing, as Louis stands up from the ground and head back into the bathroom. He watches Louis’s bare arse until it disappears and Louis yells, “I saw that, perv.”

Harry cackles loudly, feeling blessed.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: harrysighles / twitter: @likemgnts


End file.
